gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
TRoL Archive
Battle - At Wraith construction facility 'Wraith Dreadnaught' Prologue: The year is 2027 the war with the wraith has been raging for nearly 3 years with no signs of letting up for these years only the iron determination and the strength of the Asgard have held the lines against the seemingly endless waves of wraith ships but the wraith have resolved to change this. The borderlines have been changing constantly but the allied forces have held strong, the wraith however have begun construction on a ship powerful enough to break down these walls and bring Atlantis to its knees... The lines have been drawn, the forces mustered the allied fleet flies towards the wraith construction yards for the greatest battle of the war... Ships involved: Friendly - 1 Oneill leading the fleet (Fryers personal ship) 3 Aegis carriers 8 Daudeless class 2 DSBC-312 Prestige Class Battlecarrier 10 BC-305 Serpant Class 14 CIX-308 Henry H. Arnold Class cruisers 6 DSG-312 Tegalus-class Gunship 130 F-302A 170 F/B-307 Enemy- 10 upgraded hives 13 predator class 19 cruisors 8000 darts 1 wraith super hive tauri designation �Dreadnaught� The battle: The Allied forces has recently learned of a new wraith ship currently under construction at the edge of the galaxy this ships is far more powerful then any ship in the known galaxy and was built with the desire to bring and end to the war with a wraith victory, it had to be destroyed� The Fleet commanded by Freyer dropped out of hyperspace to find a huge wraith fleet amassed before it, he sounded the attack. The carriers and battle carriers launched their fighters at the incoming swarm of darts the gunships took up positions around the carriers. The bulk of the wraith fleet prepared to engage while 2 hives, 4 cruisers and 3 predators stayed to defend the not yet fully operational Superhive. The battle began the Allied forced fired a barrage of missiles in the incoming fleet likewise the wraith fired volley after volley into the Tauri fleet, 2 hives were disabled and 4 cruisers and 2 predators were destroyed but the wraith had learned from their previous engagements they focused their fire, 2 daudeless class ships were destroyed as were an Arnold class cruiser and Serpant battlecruiser. The battle continued but it was clear that the tauri had a slight advantage they out numbered them and they also had the advantage of the Oneill class which was causing huge damage to the wraith fleet, but this was the reason the Superhive was commissioned. The Asgard ship detected a power build up coming from the planet the ship was operational� Freyer signaled the fleet and with 4 Arnold class cruisers, 2 Daudeless class and 2 Serpant battlecruisers the Tauri cut a swath through the wraith towards the planet but instead of moving to intercept the wraith took advantage of the gap in the lines and made a move against the carriers. At this point in the battle the fleets stand like this; Friendly - 1 Oneill leading the fleet (Fryers personal ship) 2 Aegis carriers 5 Daudeless class 2 DSBC-312 Prestige Class Battlecarrier 7 BC-305 Serpant Class 9 CIX-308 Henry H. Arnold Class cruisers 4 DSG-312 Tegalus-class Gunship �Unknown� F-302A �Unknown� F/B-307 Enemy- 7 upgraded hives 8 predator class 10 cruisers �Unknown� darts 1 wraith super hive tauri designation �Dreadnaught� The fighters were engaged in a tremendous dog fight 1 on 1 the Tauri fighters could handle the darts but they were incredibly outnumbered, a great many fighters were recalled to defend the carriers and more still to clear the path for the nukes set to destroy the Superhive the fighting broke off as the darts sped towards the opposing fleet. These darts were equipped with disintegration culling beams and were using them to vaporize parts of the ships mainly command centers. Meanwhile in the planets atmosphere clouds of darts moved into the void between Freyers task force and the Superhive the other wraith vessels also moved into position, Freyer gave the command� �Fire at will�, dozens of anti fighter missiles and nukes flew towards the wraith, hundreds of darts were destroyed and 3 cruisers took critical damage. Over half a dozen nukes got through, it looked as though the battle was over but when the missiles hit their target nothing happened they simply impacted against a shining turquoise shield the ship was operational the sub light engines powered up it began ascending through the atmosphere, then it opened fire, hundreds of energy blasted erupted into the sky raining devastation on the Tauri fleet which began evasive maneuvers� A Daudeless class was destroyed almost instantly as were 2 Arnold cruisers all nukes had be expended and the rail guns were having little effect, the fleet left the Superhive to the Oneill and attacked the Superhive�s escort. It soon became clear the Oneill was no match for this vessel the Oneill was taking dozens of hits a second and it�s shields were dropping fast. Freyr ordered the fleet to regroup in the upper atmosphere. The Superhive and it�s remaining escort of 1 hive, 2 predators and 1 cruiser took up flanking positions, Fryer ordered one final pass which was to be his undoing on the way in the hive focused all 20 of it�s forward batteries on the Oneill the shields dropped and it took extensive hull damage Fryer ordered the ship to ram the wraith vessel but the wraith anticipated this and the last cruiser smashed into the Oneill destroying it... The Tauri fleet began to retreat and all fighters were recalled but not before the Superhive destroyed another Daudeless and another Aegis carrier� The Tauri fleet jumped to hyperspace as did the regrouped wraith fleet their destination Atlantis� At the end of the battle the fleets looked like this: Friendly - 1 Aegis carriers 2 Daudeless class 1 DSBC-312 Prestige Class Battlecarrier 2 BC-305 Serpant Class 3 CIX-308 Henry H. Arnold Class cruisers 30 F-302A 34 F/B-307 Enemy- 3 upgraded hives 2 predator class 2 cruisers 3563 darts 1 wraith super hive tauri designation �Dreadnaught� Aftermath: The battle was devastating the Tauri and Asgard completely underestimated the wraith �Dreadnaught� and suffered tremendous casualties... The wraith fleet quickly merged with another on its course for Atlantis and for the first time in nearly a decade the wraith were in a real position to take Atlantis� The Wraith fleet that was amassed included: 1 Wraith �Dreadnaught� 13 Hives 17 Predators 21 Cruisers 15,000 darts The Atlantis defenses were not enough to hold against such a fleet and valuable assets had to be pulled from the front lines forcing the entire Tauri fleet to fall back and surrender several key systems the next year would be spent regaining lost ground� Next battle� The battle for Atlantis � �Wraith Dreadnaught part 2� (Caldwells Wrath) Now I know it�s long but it had to be, I�d like to know what people think please give me feedback�